Is That You?
by Middi Kayne
Summary: On Bella and Edward's wedding night, the werewolves from La Push come to attack Bella. What could be their reasoning? Is there something else going on behind the scenes? First fic in a while. R&R! Rated T just in case, title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

B-POV

"Who the fuck does he think he is, anyway?" I spat. Edward placed his icy fingers on my arm.

"Bella, love, please breathe." I glared at him, but he was dazzling me. I sighed, and relaxed.

"How do you STILL manage to dazzle me?" I asked grumpily. He chuckled.

"I am your husband," he reminded me gently. "I should be able to." I giggled despite myself and curled up into his stone chest.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, lost in his scent.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. I could hear the edge to his words. "If it weren't for that damned treaty, I would-"

"Edward," Esme gently chastised him, moving fluidly into the room.

"Sorry." He pressed his lips together, and began to play with my fingers.

Today was August 13th. I glanced at the clock. Midnight. 'Whoops, August 14th,' I thought to myself. I looked lovingly up at Edward. His golden gaze met mine and he smiled his crooked smile. I touched his face.

"I'm so sorry he ruined our day," I whispered.

"Nothing could ruin the day you became my wife," he said, grinning.

"But still..." I sighed. "I never thought Jake was capable of being such an ASSHOLE!" I snorted. He laughed lightly and kissed the annoyance off my face. I refused to let him stop. My warm tongue ached for the coolness of his. I reached up, grabbing fistfuls of his messy bronze hair. He had a promise to make good on.

"Bella," he murmured past my tongue. "Not while he's on your mind."

"So make me forget him," I huffed, but already I knew I was defeated. I sighed and moved away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his arms still in the position of my body.

"Either you take me RIGHT NOW, or I'm going to take a baseball bat to his face so he knows just how badly he fucked up!" Edward tried to hide his amusement as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Now, now, now, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. There will be no wolf-bashing on our wedding night." I smiled evilly.

"So take me!" I began to unbutton his shirt. I felt him chuckle and saw fluid motion out of the corner of my eye. 'Whoops! Esme.' His cold grip tightened around me. I felt his mouth stop moving. I groaned and looked into his distracted eyes.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" He ignored me. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" No response. "Don't make me-" he put his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, one more word and you're as good as dead," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes. Was he threatening me?? Suddenly, before I even finished my thought, I was up on the third floor of the Cullen's home, away in some room I didn't recognize. It was small, dark, and scary. I clutched him. I grunted behind his hand.

"SHH!" He hushed. It was harsh. Alice suddenly appeared looking grim. She closed her eyes and after a few moments I felt Edward's lips at my ear. "Don't say a word. Don't move. Think happy thoughts," he whispered hurriedly. He turned to Alice, who nodded. She left, and not a second later was back, with Jasper.

"Try to stay happy on your own," my husband whispered to me. "He can smell the difference." I blanched. I opened my mouth, but Alice shook her head.

"You'll be fine, Bella. With Jasper here you have nothing to worry about. Just stay calm." And, with that, they left, a quick "I love you" hanging in the air. I stared at Jasper with wide, terrified eyes. He tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. I felt calm, on my own, because Edward had made it clear how crucial my contentment was. I closed my eyes and thought about him. I thought about our many nights alone together in my room. I thought of our first day together in the meadow, and how my heart had skipped when I'd touched his face for the first time...how I'd overreacted to his kiss. Kissing him had never gotten easier. My heart would still beat much too fast and it always bothered me that he could hear it. I wondered what it must be like for him when my cheeks flushed with the sweet blood he so longed to partake of...I thought of our top ten nights...He had never told me the rest. I sighed, opening my eyes, my knees at my chest. I could see Jasper's topaz eyes watching me intently. I grinned at him, though still a little apprehensive. He still felt guilty for that night...my 18th birthday...the night that caused...Edward...to leave me. My heart stopped and I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. 'Stay calm, Bella,' I told myself. 'He's here now. He loves you.' I stroked absently at the smooth golden band that signified our union. Somehow it was not as smooth as his skin. 'He married you', I reminded myself.

That's when my calm facade fell to pieces.

I imagined my wedding day (only yesterday?). I was standing there with Edward, lost in his light butterscotch eyes.

_"-Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause, and that's when the doors flew open to a confused, disheveled, and urgent-looking Jacob Black. He came to the front, his eyes burning with too many emotions. I felt Jasper try to calm him then, but still, he kissed me fiercely. Then, without a second look, he left. I looked at Alice, who was frozen. I looked back at Edward who had his hands in fists. I reached to him and he was unable to keep from holding my hands. The minister shook the shock from his face and pronounced us husband and wife. As we went to the reception, I chanced a peek at my new husband._

_"Edward?" I squeaked. He smiled warmly at me._

_"Bella?" He teased. I kissed him, but his kiss was loaded. When we got to our house, Alice whisked me upstairs to change. When I came back down Edward smiled brilliantly and kissed me with the urgency I had missed in the limo. He read the questions in my eyes._

_"You smelled like a dog," he growled. I kissed him passionately to keep his mind off that damned pushy mutt. I could tell he wanted to keep kissing me, but we had guests arriving._

_"It's not uncommon to see newlyweds kissing," I stated, hungry for him. He chuckled._

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't need any abusing from Charlie tonight." I kissed him one more time before I went to greet my guests. In less than half an hour all the guests from the ceremony had showed up. I hadn't seen Jacob yet and was wondering if he would have the nerve to show his face. By the time and hour came and went, I was confident his home-wrecking was finished, at least for the day. I suddenly felt warm arms around me._

_"Congratulations, Bella," came the deep voice. I spun to face him, my eyes no more than slits._

_"How dare you," I hissed. He looked innocent._

_"What's the matter?" I pulled out of his embrace._

_"You know what you did, Jacob. Now get OUT of my HOUSE!"I turned and walked to Edward, who introduced me to Tanya and her family from Denali. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It wasn't until later that I found his note._

_Bells  
__I'm so sorry that I left. I never meant to hurt you. I hope we can talk before...you become...before I never see you again. Congratulations. I love you.  
__-Jacob_

_I sniffed in annoyance and tore it to shreds. I felt Edward's body against mine._

_"What's that?" I plopped onto the couch._

_"A note from...Jacob." He sat next to me, raising an eyebrow in question. "He came here, and I yelled at him for what he did. He played dumb. I made him leave. I guess he left this before he left." There was silence. "Who the fuck does he think he is, anyway?"_

I felt some waves of calmness break through my sudden haze of anger. I relaxed, back in the current moment, and threw Jasper an appreciative and apologetic grin.

"Bella, your life depends on you staying calm. He can smell all your emotions, and if I need to placate you often he's going to notice that something's up." I pulled myself together. I thought of my lullaby and the sounds of the ocean. I found myself falling asleep, but Jasper's cold hand jarred me awake. I could see the reason in his eyes-I was prone to nightmares and there was no way for me to control my emotions if I was asleep. I wished I could have a Coke or something because my eyelids were REALLY heavy. After a few minutes of fighting with my eyes, there was a loud sound from outside the door.

"I can smell her," came a strange voice. I heard a deep growl from what I assumed was Edward, and the sound of tearing. I began to hum my lullaby to myself to keep from getting anxious.

"It's no good, Bella," came the voice. "I've already found you. I'm everywhere, and I'm nowhere." The voice laughed at it's own riddle. I heard Edward snarl, and there were loud crashing noises. Suddenly the door burst open, and in came my husband, rolling around with a gigantic...

Wolf.

Wait...was that Quil? I jumped up in relief and was about to say his name when Edward suddenly tore the head off the wolf, looking triumphant. I gasped, my hands coming to my mouth in shock. 'Oh, no...'

Hi! Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to continue on with my story unless I had someone (or even a few someones!) who wanted me to continue. So...we'll see. I hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

_One Week Ago_

"We're here!" Everyone was out of the car in a flash.

"Blech," Skye muttered in distaste. "Couldn't you find us somewhere better to stay?" Nathaniel, her love, kissed her in amusement.

"It's not for long, baby."

"Yuck." They all, all nine of them, went into the house on the border of La Push. Annabelle, the youngest, was the first in the house.

"Wow." Her gray eyes sparkled with wonder as they took in the surroundings. There were three floors, each more spacious than the next. Jay came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kid...you haven't seen anything yet." He brushed by her, holding his mate, Meg's, hand. One by one the other three couples, Nathaniel and Skye, Summer and Greg, and Soibhan and Justin, went up the stairs as well. Annabelle, alone, went up the stairs. She immediately went to talk to Summer, the nicest of the group. Luckily, the boys had decided it was time to go out and pick up some new appearances. Annabelle was pleased, she was getting bored of her current body. Summer smiled at her and Annabelle sat down.

"Is it here?" Annabelle asked. Summer frowned.

"Anna, you know I can't remember! All I know is that his name is Jacob. Are you really going to ask me every time we move?"

"Yes." Summer's green eyes blazed.

"S'not fair, Anna," Summer snarled. "It's not very nice of you to push me like this." Annabelle sighed.

"I'm sorry, Summer. But I'm just lonely." Summer placed a comforting hand on Annabelle's leg.

"You'll find him soon. I know how hard it can be, waiting for your mate to come." Annabelle looked tortured. "Sometimes, I think it's a curse being a shifter. You never know who you're going to become...I learned that all too well when I became that Mary-Alice."

"I wish you could remember!"

"I had that vision of you before I even knew you. I pushed it away, and I just kind of assumed that you and this Jacob guy would be the next body for Greg and I," Summer admitted sheepishly. Annabelle sighed.

"It's not your fault," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Summer. It really is unfair of me to always ask you about him. Do you think you'll know him when you see him?" Summer smiled.

"I'm not sure. All I remember was that he was really tall." Annabelle smiled, looking at her currently short frame.

"I guess I'd better hope the men bring back some tall bodies, hmm?" Summer nodded, smiling warmly, glad to have moved off of the topic of the vision she had when she occupied the body of Mary-Alice for that short amount of time.

The boys returned the next day, six new bodies available. Nathaniel, Summer, and Annabelle had to keep their current form. Since Annabelle was only 16 in reality (although she had, currently, the body of a 20-year-old), she had to attend the local high school. The one in La Push was closer than the one in Forks, and she knew she would make sure to find a Quiluete body so she would fit in. It was Monday morning, and she decided to go "fishing". She got into her car and drove to the school. Students were just filing in. She knew she would have to choose someone who was less popular. As she scanned the parking lot, her eyes fell on a girl who looked perfect. She was walking all by herself, with long black hair and dark skin. As Annabelle watched, the girl quietly approached a very tall boy with his long hair pulled back into a pony tail...there was something about this boy. Annabelle opened the door slightly, in order to catch the sounds of their conversation.

"-didn't say I would go," the boy said, sounding aggravated. The girl glared at him.

"Sam said that he wants everyone to go," she growled. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to be around her. Sam will never allow you to miss this."

"Since when does Sam care about Bella? She's marrying a leech, and that's not something I want to see! My Bella-"

"Did you imprint on her, Jacob?" Annabelle shut the door quickly, her heart rate accelerating.

Jacob. His name was Jacob, he looked familiar...this had to be her Jacob, her destined love, the one that Summer had seen!! Annabelle drew in a deep breath, and watched as they continued to fight. When the girl finally got fed up and walked away, Annabelle followed her. Holding her schedule, Annabelle delicately tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"NOT NOW!" Leah spun around in anger, but it melted away as soon as she saw that her progressor was not that boy. "Oh, sorry..."

"S'okay," Annabelle replied, smiling innocently. "Um...I was just wondering if you could steer me in the right direction of first block Algebra with Kravitz?" Leah smiled, and turned Annabelle in the direction she needed to go.

"Just down the hall, and make a left. It's room 291." As Leah turned to go, Annabelle touched her again.

"I'm Annabelle Young," she stated, introducing herself. The girl smiled warmly.

"Leah Clearwater." Annabelle grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Leah nodded her head in response just as the bell rang for first period. A smile flickered across Leah's features as she turned and went to her class. Annabelle couldn't get to Algebra fast enough. She had to devise a plan that would indefinitely make Leah's body hers.

By the end of the day, Annabelle had convinced Leah to come to her house. Leah insisted that she had to take her younger brother, Seth, home first, and that she would come over at 4. Annabelle smiled, and rushed home. As she ran in the door, she practically ran over her target-Summer. Summer was walking to her room with laundry when Annabelle was hugging her and choking her with kisses.

"What the hell, Anna?" Summer asked, confused. Annabelle was never one for such strong emotions, especially love or appreciation.

"I saw him. Jacob. And I know how to get him," Annabelle said all in one breath. Summer dropped the laundry and pulled Annabelle into her bedroom.

"Okay, tell me." Annabelle cracked a smile.

"So, I went in early this morning..." Annabelle recounted the entire day for Summer, class by class, plan by plan, and explained how she had finally devised the perfect plan. "She'll be here at 4." Summer checked the clock.

"That gives us half an hour!"They began to set up everything they would need to make Leah Clearwater's body Annabelle's. Annabelle jumped when the doorbell rang, and ran to answer it. Leah stood there, looking nervous. Annabelle pulled her in, watching in amusement as Leah's eyes lit up, taking in the entirety of her house.

"So...do you want a tour?" Annabelle asked. Leah looked at her and shrugged. Annabelle smiled evilly. "Let's begin in the kitchen." Annabelle led Leah into the kitchen, gesturing to the chair next to her for Leah to sit in.

"You have a nice kitchen," Leah said shyly. Annabelle nodded.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um...sure." Annabelle went over to the refridgerator and pulled out a tall pitcher of what looked like lemonade. She poured Leah a nice, frosty glass and placed in in front of her. Annabelle also returned with some of her own, careful not to make Leah suspicious. She picked up her glass, and clinked them together as Leah did the same. Annabelle drank hers deeply, not feeling the effects. After a moment or two, Leah looked uncomfortable. She looked shakily over at Annabelle, who simply smiled. Leah stood from the table, hardly able to keep balance.

"I've got to get home," she stated, trying to make her way for the door. Annabelle caught her when she almost fell. She led Leah into the back room, and gently pushed her into one of the chairs. The metal restraints wound easily from the chair, gripping Leah's wrists and ankles tight. Then, Annabelle stuck a needle into Leah's arm, rendering her completely helpless as the liquid that had caused her paralysis stayed dripping into her veins. Leah glared up at Annabelle who simply stared for a few seconds before turning into an exact replica of Leah. Then, with an evil laugh, she waved her hands over Leah's eyes, blinding her. Annabelle went outside, and decided to take a drive to Jacob's house.

_**Just stick with me! I know it was a bit confusing, but just...keep reading. Trust me! I would never hurt my dear readers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

B-POV

I stared in shock at Edward as he dug deep into Quil's chest, locating his heart. I couldn't watch as he tore it apart. The smell of blood filled the room, making me queasy. I could feel my head spinning. I felt waves of contentment sweeping over me. I dared to look over at Jasper. He was like Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose. I assumed it was from anger, or perhaps concentration. I was the only one who was angry right now. After Edward successfully tore apart Quil's heart, he turned to me, gave me a grin, and ran off. I wanted so badly to go after him and tell him to stop hurting the wolves...but why were they attacking me? Why would my other family suddenly turn on me, the day after my wedding? Did they think I was a vampire already? Were they trying to kill me before Edward got the chance to change me?

Too many questions. My head was spinning. I couldn't stay here anymore. I slowly stood up from the floor, carefully watching Jasper the whole time. He still looked focused, pinching his nose, though I wasn't sure why. I slowly and silently made my way to the door, not looking at the body of Jacob's fallen best friend. When I reached my destination, I slowly leaned out, surveying the damage. There was a sandy lump at the end of the hallway. My breath hitched in my throat. I turned, once more, to look at Jasper. If he was aware of my escape then he didn't care. I inched down the hallway and went to the body. My heart fell into my shoes. It was Seth Clearwater's wolf-form. I felt the tears in my eyes, and I leaned down to rub the fur. It was still slightly warm, but nowhere near normal wolf temperature. I started bawling then. 'I need to leave', I thought, 'I can't take this.' And so leave I did. I didn't care who saw me or heard me, I just ran like a bat out of hell for that door. Surprisingly, I didn't trip. It must have been the adrenaline. I didn't know where to go. They'd know to look for me at Charlie's. I couldn't run away to La Push because La Push was here. However, if I did go to La Push...Edward wouldn't be able to come and force me to come back.

I was torn. If I went to First Beach...could I take being there, knowing that Seth and Quil were dead? I thought about their families, especially Sue Clearwater. She'd lost her husband, her children changed into werewolves...and now she lost her son. I didn't have much more time to decide. I got into my truck and went to the beach.

I wasn't quite dressed for the beach...or anything, for that matter. I still had on the dress that Alice had put me in for our wedding reception. It was long, black, and had a plunging neckline that was held together in the middle by a single sparkly silver heart. The dress was very elegant, and I felt awful being on the beach in it. I knew Alice would kill me. What was I supposed to do, change before I ran away? It was a miracle that I was able to walk in the sand with these heels, too. Three inch silver heels with a heart to match my dress. As I was walking, I passed my tree. I paused, and kept walking. I was here for my mental health, and sitting on that tree would not be helpful. I walked a ways, again, and finally came upon something to sit on, an abandoned mattress. I sat down, wondering what a mattress was doing on the beach. As I watched the waves come in and out, listening to the sounds they made, I grew tired. I found myself laying down on the mattress, looking out into the water as I fell asleep.

I was startled awake when I felt cold hands at my neck. I was scared, because this was La Push, the Cullens weren't allowed here...so whose hands were rubbing my shoulders? I spun around, and saw my husband. He looked grim.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I asked, pulling away from him. He looked at me for a long minute before he began.

"Bella. I don't know how to say this...Love, I am allowed to be here, now, because there are no werewolves in La Push anymore." I let the words echo in my head, and then I began to bawl. He reached for my hand but I let him nowhere near it.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" I was hysterical. "ALL of them?? EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I stared at him, my teeth chattering together. He gestured for me to come closer. I refused. He sighed.

"No, Bella. We didn't kill them all. In fact, we didn't kill any of them. The werewolves, at least." I glared.

"Excuse me?" I was getting angry. "YOU KILLED QUIL RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Actually, his name was Justin. He was one of a family of nine, well, five now, shapeshifters that just moved here last week."

"Shapeshifters?" Edward nodded grimly.

"There haven't been shapeshifters in Forks for a good, long time."

"So...you weren't really killing the wolves?"

"No. The real Leah, Quil, Seth, and Paul are all fine." I sighed in relief, and decided to take Edward's offer to cuddle.

"I feel like I'm showing you something for once," I muttered. He put his arm around me, drawing circles in my shoulder. I gently took his other hand in mine, and sighed. "Am I going to be safe?"

"You're always safe around us, Bella. You never have to worry about your safety. You know this." I looked at him, and he looked worried and hurt. I kissed him, and Edward quickly deepened it. It felt so good to kiss him, but I couldn't help feeling like he was kissing me for the last time, and he knew it. As his tongue licked my bottom lip requesting enterance, I opened my mouth and let him in. He reached his arms around me, and I felt my bra come undone. I wanted to stop him, I didn't want our first time to be when he thought I was in danger...but I wanted it too badly, and didn't care what his motives were. He reached into my dress and pulled it off, and I began to unbutton his shirt. I threw his shirt to the side and began to fiddle with his belt. Before I knew it he had my dress over my head and was taking my shoes off. He then took off his own belt and pants. God, he was beautiful naked. I waited, expectantly, and when he returned to me, I deliberately reached down and took his boxers off. He pulled off my panties, and we had sex for the first time there, on First Beach.

**_Sorry it's a little short...I could have waited until tomorrow to update, but I felt bad. So...I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. R+R!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

(One Week Earlier)

Annabelle parked Leah's car outside the house. She took in a deep breath, and checked her reflection. Leah was pretty enough. A little too...pointy for her taste, but it didn't matter. It was who she was now. She opened the door and got out. She had to get used to the seven inch shift in her height. She took another breath, and headed up the stairs towards Jacob's house.

Jacob opened the door almost immediately. His eyes looked expectant, but he seemed a little disappointed at who he saw. 'He must have been expecting someone else,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, Leah," he said simply, reaching to scratch his head. "Um...I was kind of going to call B-"

"I need to talk to you." Jacob froze in that position. He stood, arm stretched behind his head, mouth open, and just looked at her. Something shifted in his eyes, his gaze went from disappointed to excited.

"Okay." He was trying to sound natural. Annabelle walked inside, and felt Jacob's eyes taking in every inch of her. She marveled at how small and quaint his house was, not the kind of house she was used to. Of course she had seen it in Leah's mind, but it was her first time ever seeing it for herself. She turned to Jacob, and smiled. She was ridiculously nervous.

"Leah, there's something I need to tell you," he blurted. His cheeks seemed to darken. "Care to go for a walk on the beach with me?" Annabelle paused, looking thoughtful. She then nodded, and followed Jacob out to his car.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your car?" Annabelle asked, flirtateously. Jacob grinned.

"No, I don't think you ever have. Thanks." He drove to the beach, and they went for a walk. Jacob paused by a tree, sighed, and kept walking. He finally decided to just sit down on the sand. He looked over at her sheepishly. "Leah, I'm really sorry for the way I reacted this morning." Annabelle racked Leah's brain, wondering what they had been talking about.

"Bella's wedding?" she said, before she even knew what she was saying. Jacob nodded, and looked out onto the water.

"I know that Sam wants us all to go...but it's hard. I can't stand seeing her marry that bloodsucker," he muttered, disgusted. Annabelle pulled back a little.

"I know how you feel." Jacob turned to her.

"Yeah, I guess you do. It must really stink to have to see Sam with Emily..." Annabelle racked Leah's mind again.

"Yeah," she said, disconnected. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Umm...so...I have some pretty big news for you," he whispered. Annabelle perked up.

"What is it?"

"You know how, this morning, you asked me if I had imprinted on Bella?" Annabelle nodded, she had heard that part of their conversation.

"Well...I said that I didn't, and it's true...because, well...Leah, I imprinted on you." Annabelle gasped quietly.

"You...imprinted...on me?" Jacob looked away.

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"I only just realized it when you came over today. It kind of hit me like a ton of bricks." Annabelle decided to try touching her future mate's hand for the first time. She moved slowly, just placing the tips of her fingers against the side of his hand. His skin was rough, but it felt good. Jacob smiled at her gentle touch.

"Does that mean I'm going to imprint on you, too?" Jacob shrugged, never looking away from her hand on his. They sat like that in silence for a little while, Annabelle gently stroking the side of his hand, and then moved her hand completely on top of his. She couldn't even wrap her hand around his because it was so big.

"I had honestly thought I would eventually imprint on Bella," he admitted after a while. Annabelle looked at him.

"But she's with Edward. If humans could imprint, it would be him." He turned to her, and she hated the hurt she saw in his eyes. She reached her other hand up and touched his face gently. He smiled, but the hurt was still present.

"You're right. I just wish it wasn't him. I wish he hadn't come back. He screwed everything up."

"You'll be happier with me then you ever would have been with her." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I know. You're right." She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, and then leaned in to kiss him for the first time. His lips felt like velvet, like the thing she'd waited her whole life for. They kissed for a minute before Jacob broke it. "I'd never have thought I'd imprint on another werewolf before. I guess it's easier for us, though, because we both know what it's like." Annabelle nodded, not caring, just wanting to kiss him again. He smiled thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabelle asked gently. He touched her lips.

"I was thinking that you kind of kiss like Bella...only I know that you want to be kissing me, that you aren't regretting every second...and how nice it was to kiss someone who doesn't taste like a vampire." Annabelle giggled and kissed him again. She then lay her head on his shoulder and looked out at the ocean for a while. She was so glad that she finally found her mate...but strangely, she was still a little sad. She was afraid that when Jacob found out she was a shapeshifter, he wouldn't like or trust her anymore. She was also afraid that when she left Leah's body, that he would stay in love with Leah. She sighed, and felt his hand rub her back.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Annabelle peeked at him.

"Have you ever heard of shapeshifters?" Jacob chuckled.

"There are vampires and werewolves around here. I don't think Washington can take another group of mythical creatures."

"So you don't believe in them?"

"There are the stories about how we came to be, and the stories about the Cullens. There was only ever one story that I heard that had to do with shapeshifters, but it didn't really seem to make any sense."

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't remember it exactly, I can show it to you back at my house," he offered. "It had something to do with a vampire, actually, whose special power was to be able to change shapes. She taught other vampires how, although they couldn't do it to the full extent like she could. Then one day she accidently taught a human. Her mate was somehow able to make it so that no other humans were able to learn, but her kin. So, the only shifters would be the kin of that one woman. There was something about how a shifter would move to the place where vampires and wolves lived in harmony. I don't see how that's possible, seeing as we're mortal enemies..." Annabelle shrugged, snuggling into Jacob's shoulder.

"That's an interesting story."

"I'll show you the whole thing back at my house. My dad has them all written down." Annabelle nodded and smiled. She then broke free of Jacob's loving embrace.

"I've really got to get going," she said sadly. Jacob smiled.

"Alright. I'll take you back to my place and you can get your car. I'll show you the story when you come over tomorrow." She grinned, and they walked back to Jacob's Rabbit hand in hand.

**_Likey? Prove it. R+R!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

B-POV

As we walked into the Cullen's house, it amazed me that no more than a few hours ago this place had been a war zone, dried blood everywhere, headless wolves...and now it was spotless, and always. Alice was sitting on the stairs, and as soon as I walked in she was hugging me, squealing.

"Congratulations, Bella!" She hugged tighter.

"Um, Alice...?" I choked. She giggled and let me go. She was smiling broadly. "So you're not angry about the dress?" Her grin faded a bit.

"Well...I suppose not. It's not like you can wear it ever again, anyway. That would be a faux pas! I'll have it dry cleaned for you immediately. Come on, let's go upstairs. I want details." She grabbed my hand and was pulling me up the stairs. I laughed, and looked back at Edward. I blew him a kiss before I was sucked into the vortex of Alice's closet.

"Didn't you see everything? Why do you want details?"

"Oh, silly Bella. I just saw that you guys had done it. I don't know when or where or...anything!" She turned to me practically jumping out of her skin. "TELL ME BELLA! THIS IS CRUEL!" It was my turn to giggle.

"Well...I went to First Beach in La Push because I didn't understand what was going on, here. I found a mattress to sit on...and then Edward came, told me about the shapeshifters, and then we kissed and our clothes came off and..." I trailed off, blushing. Alice came over, setting clothes down for me and getting in my face.

"Was it good?"

"It was perfect." Alice squealed, hugging me again. Then she threw the clothes over her shoulder and pulled me into the bathroom. "I really hate when you play Bella Barbie," I huffed.

"Oh, I know. But it's for your own good! And it helps me. I can't remember anything of my human life," Alice replied, widening her eyes and pouting. She truly did look sad. I sighed.

"I know you can't. But it's not for my own good! What did I ever get out of it? Prom." We both grinned at the memory. Alice picked up a brush and ran it through my hair. She was tying it back into a ponytail. She left a few strands in the front, and put the rest in a tie. She started to put on eyeshadow. "Alice, can you please tell me about the shapeshifters?" I felt the brush pause on my eye, and then resume.

"Bella, that's not something Edward wants to discuss with you. All we know is that they're here, and they attacked. We don't know why they wanted you, or anything for that matter. We are doing our best to figure them out."

"There are no stories or anything?" Alice sighed.

"Look, Bella. Edward doesn't want me to tell you anything, and as much as I'd like to, I can't afford to have him upset with me right now." With that, she brushed the final stroke of lip gloss on my bottom lip, and allowed me to look at myself. I looked pretty good, I had to admit. "You look like a Cullen," Alice mused from behind me. I turned and gazed into her deep golden eyes.

"Not quite." I rubbed my arm, which was not as pale. I touched under my eyes, which were brown. I touched the few imperfections on my face. "I'm hopelessly imperfect." Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"You're perfect to Edward." I forced a smile.

"Yeah. You're right." My cell phone jingled in the pocket of my jeans. I answered it, not checking who was calling.

"Hi, Bells." It was Charlie. "I was hoping to catch you before you left. Um..."

"Spit it out, Dad."

"Well...I was kind of wondering why you decided to go through your stuff while I wasn't here."

"What?"

"Your stuff," he retorted, sounding hurt. "We were going to go through it together, decide what you could leave here...and I come home to find that you've done it yourself." He sighed. "I just wanted a little more time with you." I racked my brain.

"Sorry, Dad. Edward just told me that he bumped up the date of the honeymoon. We leave really early tomorrow morning. You know Alice, having to do everything. She insisted that we go through my stuff. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, Bella. I was just curious." There was silence. "Okay, well, I have to go. The game's on."

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"Bye, Bells. Send me a postcard or something from your honeymoon."

"Can do. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. I peered up into Alice's questioning eyes. I must have looked scared because she sat down and held me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Somebody went through my stuff," I replied shakily. Alice's grip tightened, and a few seconds later Edward walked in the door. He held out his hand to me, and I stood up, taking it.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked me, concerned. I guessed my face showed my fear.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just confused." We walked to Edward's Volvo.

"Charlie is watching the game, is he not?" I nodded. "So if we snuck in your window, he wouldn't know?" I shrugged.

"Probably not...but I doubt my window's open." Edward grinned slightly.

"It's open. Charlie left that room exactly the way you had it...kind of like a parent when their child dies, rather than gets married." I couldn't help but giggle a little at the absurdity of Charlie. He really was a strange man, but I adored him. We pulled up to my house, and Edward ran up through the window. I gasped as I looked around my room. It was a warzone, with clothes and various other things of mine strewn everywhere.

"Yeah," I whispered harshly to Edward. "This is _exactly_ how I left my room." We walked carefully through the debris, trying not to disturb anything. It seemed like Edward was trying to find a method to the madness. He stopped, and scrunched his nose. "What do you smell?" I asked.

"Roses," he replied grimly.

"Roses?" He nodded, and held out one of my shirts for me to smell. I only smelled me. "This smells like me."

"Yes. But the entire room smells like roses. It's..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked. "Tell me. Edward!"

"The shapeshifters. They were the ones in your room. They smell like roses." I gasped, and let my shirt fall to the floor. Edward came to me, and put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him.

"What do they want with me, Edward?" I asked wearily. "What does anyone want with me? Why am I always in the middle of these things?" Edward stroked my hair in silence for a minute.

"I don't know, Bella," he said. I looked at him, and he looked pained. I touched his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. We'll figure it out. It'll all be okay." Edward sighed.  
"Bella, the thing about shapeshifters is that they have the best of both worlds-human and vampire. The first shapeshifter was a vampire who could change her shape. She taught others, but accidently taught a human. That vampire's mate was able to make it so no other humans could do it by biting them gently just behind the ear and letting a little venom into them. This didn't kill any of them or make them vampires because he never drew blood. He bit the woman, too, of course, but he was unable to make it so that her kin couldn't do it. All of her kin thereafter have been shapeshifters, but partly vampiric because of the venom, which the woman seemed to be immune to. Her body never got rid of it, and all her children were born with it, and the ability to shift shapes whenever they pleased. It's difficult to kill shapeshifters because they are part vampire, and as I've told you, vampires are nearly impossible to kill."

"But you killed four of them..."

"In wolf-form. They won't make it so easy for us again." I clutched to Edward.

"Does that mean that there are still vampires in the world who can shape shift?" Edward nodded, seeming a bit uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can do it, can't you?" He sighed.

"Carlisle was one of the vampires that was taught by the first one. When he changed all of us, he taught us. He said it would be helpful in times of desperation." I stared at him. "But we can't do it as well or as long as the shapeshifters. They can become someathing as stay in that form for as long as it pleases them. Eternity, if they wish. But we that learn, however, can only stay in that shape as long as we think about it. That's how I was able to follow you all those times."

"In Port Angeles, on that night...?" He nodded.

"I wasn't in my own form that night. I turned into an older gentleman that I saw going into his home to go to bed. I was forced to become inanimate objects when you got to the bad part of Port Angeles. A trashcan here, a cigarette butt there. Once they decided to follow you I had to sit and wait in that one position because they would notice if I started following. I knew what they were going to do, so I had to run and get the Volvo in order to rescue you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Any other times you stalked me?" He sighed, grinning crookedly.

"It's all in the past, Bella. Unfortunately, this is your present." I looked around at the messy room, but somehow it didn't phase me because my future was holding me tight.

**_Dun dun dun! Like? R+R! I'm needing more reviews like whoa. I only have 6 (_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who gave her up?  
Jacob.  
Why?  
It was an accident.  
Explain.  
He thought I was Leah.**

**_Okay, so before I begin, I just wanted to talk to y'all a little bit. I know that my story is a little confusing...I promise you that things are going to be explained, and everything will come together. Every chapter will switch-the odd chapters are going to be Bella/Edward after the fight and the even chapters (for now) are going to be the week leading up to the fight from the perspective of the shapeshifters. It's getting near to where the fight happens, so I will be expanding it soon. Just please stick with me, and please review. I know it hasn't been up long and the fact that it's so confusing might drive people away...but I really need reviews. I need to know that my story is being appreciated, and that my time and effort aren't going to waste. I have a class and work and friends, but I have such a passion for Twilight and for writing that I just want this fic to be enjoyed. I've decided that I'm not going to update until I have 10 reviews. It's only three, and with so many people adding me to their author alert it shouldn't be difficult. It's only three. I don't want to become one of those authors that say "Okay, I have so many reviews...how about this many until I update again?" but I will if I have to. Anyway, thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Please enjoy!  
-Middi Kayne_**

(One Week Earlier)

Jacob took Annabelle back to his house, and they went into the living room. Billy had come home, and smiled widely when he realized that Jacob had imprinted on someone. It was something that he had really wanted for his son. Jacob began to sift through all the books on the bookshelf.

"What are you looking for, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Leah and I got to talking about shapeshifters, and I wanted to tell her the story, but I can't seem to remember it," Jacob replied, never stopping his search. Billy paused, thoughtful.

"I'm not sure I ever wrote that one down," Billy said after a minute. Jacob turned to look at his father.

"Really?" Billy nodded.

"Oh, that's okay," Annabelle said. "I was just curious. I just heard something about them, somewhere, and was wondering if you had ever heard of them."

"Well I know they're slightly vampiric," Jacob growled. "That much I remember. The first shapeshifter was a vampire. Stupid bloodsucker taught a human how to do it, and the shapeshifters are her kin." Annabelle faked a growl.

"So they suck blood, then?" Jacob grinned.

"No. The shapeshifters don't drink blood because their ancestors are human. But they usually suck the soul out of everyone they shift into." Annabelle gasped.

"No kidding." Jacob sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"No kidding." His breath felt good on her face, and she leaned in, laying down on his shoulder. "I'll continue to look for you," he promised. Annabelle nodded against his shoulder. Jacob chuckled. They sat like that for a few minutes before Annabelle looked at the clock. It was already past ten. She sighed and looked up at Jacob. He really was everything she had wanted in a partner from what she could tell so far.

"I've got to be getting home," she said sadly. "Got school in the morning." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to catch a ride with me? I'll pick you up on my bike rather than the Rabbit." Annabelle was dying to say yes...

"No, sorry, I think I'd rather drive." Jacob looked hurt, and Annabelle touched his face tenderly. "I don't want to hurt you, Jacob. I'd just rather drive. You don't mind, do you?" Jacob slowly shook his head.

"It would just mean more time with you." Annabelle felt like she was going to burst.

"Awww. That's so sweet." She grinned. "Anyway, I really do have to go..." They stood, and Jacob walked her to the door.

"So...goodbye until tomorrow?" Annabelle nodded sadly.

"Goodbye until tomorrow." There was a short silence before Annabelle stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jacob's lips fiercely. They kissed like that for a while before Annabelle broke the kiss and went to her car, throwing Jacob one last look before driving away.

"Ugh! It was so perfect!" Annabelle flopped on Summer's bed. "I really wish I didn't have to leave." Summer smiled at her sister of sorts.

"I'm so glad you found him. Now you can stop asking me about him every single time we move. After four years it got very tiring."

"I really am sorry, Summer." Summer grinned.

"I know." Greg, Summer's mate, came into the room just then. "Hi, baby," Summer greeted him. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, interested. He sat down next to Summer and took her hand. Summer's face lifted to his for a quick kiss.

"Anna finally found Jacob." Greg turned to her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" Annabelle nodded happily.

"I'm happy for you. I hope that you and Jacob are as happy as Summer and I are." A tinge of sadness colored Annabelle's features. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...Jacob is a werewolf," Annabelle began. Summer and Greg both nodded, they knew this from Summer's vision. "And since shapeshifters are sort of slightly vampiric, he's not quite fond of them. You know, because of vampires and werewolves being mortal enemies and what not."

"Jacob is going to love you no matter what. Once a werewolf imprints, nothing can break that. You've got him by the balls, so to speak." Annabelle forced a smile.

"Yeah...I guess. It's just going to be hard to tell him. He's not going to want to move around with us, he's going to want to stay here with his pack...but I can't just stay here!" She paused. "Can I?"

"You can do whatever you want, Anna. We don't need to travel together. It's just nice to have a family. And since everyone else has a shifter as a mate we don't have to worry about 'settling', so to speak. Our mates move as we do." She smiled and kissed Greg. "You always have to be the odd one out." Annabelle smiled legitimately this time.

"Well, I guess I'll just see wherever life takes me." There was silence for a few minutes.

"She's quite a strange one, Anna," Greg said with a grin. Annabelle shot him a questioning look. "She's all quiet and careful on the outside, but once she feels threatened she kicks and screams like a lunatic. And she is strong!"

"She is a werewolf," Annabelle pointed out. Greg considered this, and nodded. There were a few more minutes of silence before Annabelle faked a yawn. "I'm gonna get ready for bed," she told them, sliding off Summer's bed. "Good night." She left the room, and headed towards her own. She paused on the way outside Nathaniel and Skye's room. The door was open, and Nathaniel was sitting on the bed. He turned and noticed Annabelle looking at him.

"Hello, Annabelle. Headed to bed?" Annabelle nodded slightly.

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you," she replied quietly. Nathaniel beckoned to her to come in, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"What's troubling you?" Annabelle was hesitant. "Come on. Out with it."

"I found Jacob." Nathaniel nodded, he knew this. "And he's imprinted on me, just like Summer saw in her vision. But there's the girl...Bella...he loves her, too. I don't know if he'll ever forget about her. I can't take knowing that he might be thinking about her every time we kiss. Today, after we kissed for the first time, he told me that I kiss like her." Nathaniel sighed.

"There's not much you can do," he replied. "All you really can do is trust your mate."

"I just wish there was a way to get rid of her," Annabelle snarled, suddenly angry. How dare this Bella girl cause her Jacob to fall in love with her just to run off to that Edward Cullen when he came back. "I just want to destroy her!"

"Now, now. We can't go disrupting the peace in Forks. Besides, how would it look if these random new strangers attacked some girl? Especially when one girl's boyfriend is the rejected love interest of the girl that was attacked?"

"You're right, Nathaniel. I just can't take the pain I see in his eyes every time he talks about her."

"It was really hard for Skye when she realized that I was the one for her rather than Scott." Nathaniel hardly ever talked about that. Before Skye had met Nathaniel, she had been married with two kids. As soon as she met Nathaniel she knew she had made a horrible mistake settling for Scott. Of course she had loved him, but it was nothing like what she felt for this new man. Skye had to somehow get Scott out of the picture so she could be with Nathaniel. She had shifted into Scott's ex fiance, and killed Scott and her two children. She then shifted back into her own body and killed the girl. Nobody was ever wiser, and nobody ever thought twice about Skye leaving town. Annabelle had not been around when Skye had become part of the "family", but she could only imagine how hard it must have been for her.

"Well if she got to get rid of Scott, I should be able to get rid of Bella. Jacob is MINE, DAMMIT!" Nathaniel smiled at her enthusiasm. It was then that Skye came out of the bathroom from her shower.

"We'll talk more in the morning, Anna. Go to bed." Annabelle hesitated, sighed, and wished them a good night. She went into her room, changed, and climbed into her bed, thinking about Jacob, and trying to figure out the best way to get rid of Bella Swan.

**_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get it done, I felt like writing. Plus I was a little anxious to get my announcement about the reviews up. I mean it. No reviews, no update. I can write this story for myself, and read it to my friends. If you want to know what ultimately happens, please review. Thanks._**


End file.
